wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Disguise
A Disguise is an item, object, or spell that changes a character's appearance beyond what the game typically allows. Getting your hair cut or colored at a barber would not be a disguise. An effect on the character that does not substantially change the character's appearance would not be a disguise. Implicit is the assumption that being in disguise is voluntary, and the player retains control of the character. A hostile transformation whose main purpose is to cause the loss of control of your character and not to in any conceptual sense provide a deceptive appearance is not considered to be a disguise; however, it might be exploited as a disguise by a creative team in unusual circumstances. After all, sheep critters, polymorphed player sheep, and explosive sheep all look pretty much alike. Item Disguises These are disguises which take up inventory space. If you use them then the disguise will be applied to you or your target. Most of the ones which apply a disguise to a target require you to be partied with that target. Certain ones are depleted when used. * * * * * s * * * * * * * * Teleporter Malfuctions Engineers can use their teleporters in an attempt to disguise themselves with a debuff that lasts an hour. These debuffs can stack if you logout then log back in after 4 hours, but people prefer to just have fun with the malfunctions while they have them. * * Mount Disguises Your mounts can be disguised with certain items. * * * * * Quest Disguises These only last until the quest they belong to are completed. Most are limited to a certain zone. * lasts forever unless you turn it in for the final quests. You may abandon the quest and still keep it once it's obtained. * * * * * * * * * * Object Disguises Object disguises come from objects you can interact with in the environment. They can either be clicked on or you must walk on top of them. *PX-238 Winter Wondervolt turns you into a gnome if stepped on. *Brightly Colored Eggs sometimes turn you into a pink rabbit. Spell Disguises By spell disguises, it mean the disguises are buffs which are applied to players without the use of an item. Player Spell Disguises Some classes come with spells which let them disguise themselves. They are normally used for combat, but they can be used for fun as well *Druids can use shapeshifting to turn into certain animals. *Shamans can turn into a Ghost Wolf. *Shadow priests can use Shadowform to turn themselves a dark purplish color. Some may argue that this is not a disguise, however at one point it use to share the same blanket effect as disguises. That means it actually removed disguises at one point. NPC Spell Disguises If you interact with certain NPCs, they can provide you with a disguise. While there are a few NPCs that will give you a disguise just by speaking to them, a majority of NPCs will only cast these spells on you for certain quests until they are complete. *The Pirates' Day buffs alter only the appearance of the character's clothes, but are disguises in the sense that they bypass the normal clothes mechanic of having to equip the items to display them and overide the appearance of equipped items. The buff can be obtained through talking with one of the commoners that spawn in the capital cities. * provides several short term spells; one enlarges the character, and one makes it a "ghost" - makes it more transparent. *Using the item and then selecting the NPC that spawns, Dancing Flames, will allow you to interact with her through some emotes. The emote /dance will turn you into an enlarged version of her. Equipment Disguises Equipped clothing items, which are intended to change appearance, could be counted as disguises. However, the mechanic of equipping armor is not uniquely beyond what WoW normally allows to change appearance, such as being in the form of buffs or debuffs. Allowing clothing items to be called disguises leaves every costume item open to debate, however, not allowing this still leads to ambiguities. * * *Flimsy Masks Other * and (one effect is shrink) are on the periphery as they change the character's size but none of the graphic elements. *You can trick the disguise buffs into thinking you're your opposite gender! All you need is . Make sure you drink enough to turn into the gnome, then use any other disguise which adjusts to genders. The disguise you use must have a duration lasting over what's left of the 's buff. For example, if your disguise duration is 5 minutes long, you must wait until the oil buff duration reaches 5 minutes or below.